Эпплджек/Галерея
Cмотрите также: Изображения образов Эпплджек Первый сезон ::Эпизоды: 1 – 13 • 14 – 26 Applejack being ladylike S1E01.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Applejack yeehaw S01E02.png|Магия дружбы. Часть 2 Applejack winning S01E03.png|Приглашение на бал Applejack fascinated by reflection S1E04.png|Сбор урожая Applejack colored apples S1E05.png|Заносчивый грифон Applejack doing a trick S1E06.png|Хвастунишка Applejack ready to give hell S01E07.png|Укрощение дракона Applejack oooohh S01E08.png|Единство противоположностей Spike calls Applejack -Apple Teeny- S1E09.png|У страха глаза велики Rarity, Applejack and Twilight angry look S01E10.png|Незваные гости Applejack spotlight S1E11.png|Последний день зимы Applejack tells Apple Bloom that she was the last one in the class to get her cutie mark S1E12.png|Отличительные знаки Applejack ready to jump S1E13.png|Осенний забег Applejack's dress S01E14.png|Рождённая для успеха Applejack is taking apples to her new apple cellar S1E15.png|Предчувствие Пинки Пай Applejack following Twilight S1E16.png|Звуковая радуга Applejack crashing down S1E18.png|Шоу талантов Applejack serious face S01E19.png|Искатели драгоценностей Applejack at her Fluttershy apple stand S01E20.png|Секреты дружбы Applejack talks to the tree S1E21.png|Яблоки раздора Applejack leaving with food S1E22.png|Птица Феникс Filly Applejack in Manehattan 3 S01E23.png|История знаков отличия Jealous Spike S1E24.png|Попытка ревности Applejack bad poker face S01E25.png|День рождения Applejack fantasy 'I'll earn a lot of money' S1E26.png|Самый лучший вечер Второй сезон ::Эпизоды: 1 – 13 • 14 – 26 Applejack's eyes swirling S2E01.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1 The liar S2E2.png|Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 2 Applejack chi...huh S02E03.png|Нулевой урок Applejack in her scarecrow costume S02E04.png|Затмение Луны Grapejack serious S02E05.png|Настоящие сёстры Applejack grunting S2E06.png|Загадочная лихорадка Winona and Applejack Playing S2E7.png|Пусть лучший победит Applejack removes her Mare Do Well costume S2E08.png|Таинственный защитник Applejack pulling a weed S02E09.png|Пони из высшего общества Twilight staring Applejack's stache S2E10.png|Секрет моего роста Applejack wearing a map on her face S2E11.png|Канун Дня горящего очага Applejack looking at dark clouds S2E12.png|День семьи Rarity and Applejack looking at the foals S2E13.png|Новорождённые пони Applejack blushing S2E14.png|Пропажа Applejack smiles S02E15.png|Сверхскоростная Соковыжималка 6000 Rainbow Dash and Applejack -fresh air in here- S02E16.png|Читай и наслаждайся Applejack barn 1 S2E18.png|Настоящий друг Applejack trowel S2E20.png|Давно пора Applejack smirking at Dash S2E21.png|Поиски дракона Applejack sleeping photo S2E23.png|Секреты и тайны Понивилля Applejack looking at MMMM S2E24.png|Загадочное преступление в поезде Дружбы Applejack sculpting S2E25.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 1 Princess Cadance and Applejack with apple fritters S2E26.png|Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Третий сезон Applejack chowing down on a crystal berry S3E1.png|Кристальная Империя. Часть 1 Applejack agreeing with Rarity S3E2.png|Кристальная Империя. Часть 2 Applejack 'Huh, then I'll be an apple crisp' S3E3.png|Кристальная Империя. Часть 2 Applejack fed up with CMC S3E4.png|Плохое яблоко Applejack doesn't want to do her work S3E05.png|Магическая дуэль Applejack sees Scootaloo inside the hole S3E06.png|Неспящие в Понивилле Applejack looking at screen as Pinkie complains S3E07.png|Академия Чудо-молний Applejack bobbing for apples S03E08.png|Слёт семьи Эппл Applejack running bravely S3E9.png|Спайк к вашим услугам Applejack annoyed S03E10.png|Перевоспитание в доме Флаттершай Applejack and happy Winona S03E11.png|Только для любимцев Keep Her in a Good Mood S3E12.png|Игры, в которые играют пони Applejack trying hard S3E13.png|Загадочное волшебное лекарство My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии Applejack -not a real word- EG.png|Девочки из Эквестрии Четвёртый сезон ::Эпизоды: 1 – 13 • 14 – 26 Applejack excited -hoo-wee!- S4E01.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 1 Applejack talks to the vines S4E02.png|Принцесса Искорка. Часть 2 Applejack frightened expression S4E03.png|Замко-мания A.K. Yearling looking near rug S4E04.png|Дэринг Доунт Applejack as Mistress Mare-velous S4E06.png|Суперпони Applejack with a sheet S4E07.png|Летучие Мыши! Applejack 'It's no intimidatin' thing' S4E08.png|Рарити покоряет Мэйнхеттен Applejack holding an umbrella S4E09.png|Пинки Эппл Пай Applejack 'Sorry!' S4E10.png|Радужные водопады Applejack raises eyebrow S4E11.png|Третий лишний Applejack and rainbow floodlight S4E12.png|Гордость Пинки Applejack appears from behind a curtain S4E13.png|Будь проще! Applejack -for corn's sake!- S4E14.png|Ванильная пони Applejack sprouts antennae S4E16.png|Быть Бризи непросто Applejack determined S4E17.png|Пони, которая присматривает за мной Applejack -Oh, uh, heh- S4E18.png|Мод Пай Fluttershy, AJ and Rainbow confused S4E19.png|Помощь Крошки Бель Applejack key of honesty in eyes S4E20.png|Прыжок веры AJ -Granny Smith discovered the first granny smith- S4E21.png|Экзамен на раз, два, три! Applejack raising eyebrow S4E22.png|Честная сделка Applejack sees cart shining S4E23.png|В плену у вдохновения Applejack -tell him just in case- S4E24.png|Эквестрийские игры Applejack sarcastic -how'd you guess-- S4E25.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 1 Applejack's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png|Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Радужный рок Applejack -we could join you this time around- EG2.png|Девочки из Эквестрии Радужный рок Пятый сезон :: Эпизоды: 1 – 13 • 14 – 26 Applejack being offered food S5E01.png|Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1 Applejack tries to kick the door down S5E02.png|Карта знаков отличия. Часть 2 Applejack opening a barrel of apples S5E03.png|Замок, милый замок Applejack preparing breakfast S5E04.png|Блум и тень Applejack stoic -it's true- S5E5.png|Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Applejack -the best rodeo clown I ever seen!- S5E6.png|Родео в Эпполузе Applejack crying liquid pride S5E7.png|Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда Applejack restraining the bugbear S5E9.png|Кусочек жизни AJ -it's goin' okay- S5E11.png|Разрушитель вечеринки Pictures of Twilight and her friends S5E12.png|Налаживание отношений Applejack turns into Mistress Mare-velous S5E13.png|Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Applejack compliments Rarity's hardwork while Fluttershy nods her head S5E14.png|Бутик в Кантерлоте Applejack gulping S5E16.png|Сделано в Манхэттене Applejack looks at Big Mac S5E17.png|Братский фестиваль Applejack looks at Apple Bloom teary-eyed S5E18.png|В поисках утраченного знака Applejack doesn't like where this is going S5E19.png|Пинки Пай кое-что знает Applejack -without havin' to find 'em!- S5E20.png|Разбивающие сердца Applejack with shrunken pupils S5E21.png|Мастер страха Applejack --Again-- S5E22.png|А что с Дискордом? Applejack moved to tears S5E24.png|Гвоздь программы Applejack placing barrel onto a cart S5E25.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 AJ --But if she's as powerful as all that-- S5E26.png|Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Шестой сезон :: Эпизоды: 1 – 13 • 14 – 26 Rainbow Dash yawning S6E1.png|Кристаллинг. Часть 1 Applejack --The station's just ahead!-- S6E2.png|Кристаллинг. Часть 2 Applejack's scowl close-up S6E6.png|Никаких вторых шансов Applejack --except maybe cotton candy-- S6E7.png|Новичок Дэш The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past reveals herself under the cauldron S06E08.png|День очага Applejack actually likes Plaid Stripes' idea S6E9.png|Новости Седельного ряда Applejack ready to save the day S6E10.png|Выходной Эпплджек Applejack --from the look on your face-- S6E11.png|Братишка Флаттершай Applejack and Rarity impressed S6E12.png|Добавь специй в свою жизнь Applejack presenting her Derby cart S6E14.png|Не ставь карт впереди пони Applejack turning into a zombie S6E15.png|28 розыгрышей спустя Mane Six go on the offensive S6E16.png|Времена меняются Applejack and Big Mac confused by Pinkie Pie S6E17.png|Подземелья и Дискорды Applejack holding up a softball S6E18.png|Бакбольный сезон Gabby helping Applejack pick apples S6E19.png|Виноваты знаки отличия Applejack glaring at Flim and Flam S6E20.png|Вива Лас-Пегас Applejack tells a story about Granny Smith S6E21.png|За всем не угонишься Applejack dressed like a salty sea captain S6E22.png|Точка зрения пони Applejack tells yet another lie S6E23.png|Где скрывается ложь Applejack rolling her eyes at Rainbow Dash S6E25.png|Туда и обратно. Часть 1 Rarity, Fluttershy, AJ, and Twilight trapped in cocoons S6E26.png|Туда и обратно. Часть 2 Седьмой сезон Applejack and Rarity in slight disagreement S7E1.png|Совет Селестии Applejack walking behind Rarity S7E2.png|Чаша терпения Applejack apologizes to Fluttershy S7E5.png|Флаттершай выбирает свой путь Rarity looking at left side of Crusaders' wall S7E6.png|Вечный жеребёнок Rainbow Dash exhaustedly opening her locker S7E7.png|Родительская опека Applejack -fashion is ridiculous!- S7E9.png|Честная Эппл Princess Celestia observes Applejack's dream S7E10.png|Королевская проблема Applejack -if it was a good thing or a bad thing- S7E11.png|Избегая неприятностей Applejack -those are our parents' names!- S7E13.png|Идеальная пара Applejack hugging Ruby Pinch and unnamed filly S7E14.png|Обратная сторона славы Applejack listening for sounds S7E16.png|Истории у костра Applejack -chopped off her own tail- S7E19.png|Грива в тебе не главное Fluttershy looking for Twilight Sparkle S7E20.png|Полезная информация Fruit and milk bottle positioned on a crate S7E21.png|Знаки отличия и игры Applejack -everypony loves your pies- S7E23.png|Секреты и пироги Applejack places Rockhoof's shovel on a pedestal S7E25.png|Борьба теней. Часть 1 Applejack -the Elements came from you-- S7E26.png|Борьба теней. Часть 2 ''My Little Pony в кино Applejack -none taken- MLPTM.png|My Little Pony в кино'' Разное Applejack with Frog Sketch.jpg|Концепт арт Canterlot Castle Applejack 1.png|Canterlot Castle Build a Bear Workshop Applejack.png|Игрушки Applejack color-in image.jpg|Другое en:Applejack/Gallery es:Applejack/Galería pl:Applejack/Galeria Категория:Галереи персонажей